harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Reginald Cattermole
Reginald "Reg" Cattermole was a wizard employed at the Ministry of Magic in the Magical Maintenance Department. He was married to Mary, and the couple had three children, Maisie, Ellie, and Alfred. He lives at 27 Chislehurst Gardens, Great Tolling, Evesham with his wife and children. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Reginald's early life except that he began to work at the Ministry as part of the Magical Maintenance Department. Infiltration of the Ministry On 2 September, 1997, Reginald headed for the Ministry not just for work, but for his wife who was to be tried by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, as the Ministry had been taken over by Death Eaters and Muggle-borns were being persecuted. Outside, Reginald met Mafalda Hopkirk, who was actually Hermione Granger disguised by use of Polyjuice Potion. She gave him a Puking Pastille, and when he started to vomit, she took some of his hair. Reginald still tried hard to get into the Ministry, desperate to be by his wife's side, despite repeatedly vomiting and being unable to walk straight, but Hermione advised him to go to St. Mungo's. After being unable to stand any longer, he finally Disapparated. This was all part of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley's plan to access the Ministry undercover. Hermione transformed into Mafalda Hopkirk, Ron used Reginald's hair and Polyjuice Potion to take on his form, and after Harry took on the form of Albert Runcorn, the three headed into the Ministry. Reginald returned to the Ministry, pale but no longer ill, just in time to witness Ron, Harry, and Hermione assisting in the escape of Muggle-borns who had been detained by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, including his wife. Harry advised them to take their children and leave the country while Lord Voldemort was still in power.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 12 Later life It is unknown if Reginald and Mary took Harry's advice, or what happened to them after the Second Wizarding War ended. However, Ron was dubious they escaped as he got the impression Reginald was not quick-witted when he impersonated him. Physical description Reginald was described as being a small, "ferretty" individual. Behind the scenes * In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, Reginald Cattermole was played by Welsh actor Steffan Rhodri. *In the Deathly Hallows Part 1 film his physical appearance differs to that of the book. The book says that he is small and ferretty whereas in the movie he is average height. *Cattermole only appeared three times as himself: once during Pius Thicknesse's speech, once lying on the floor unconscious after the trio stun him, and once when he shows up as the trio's leaving the Ministry. Etymology "Reginald" is from Reginaldus, which is a Latinized form of Reynold. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references fr:Reg Cattermole pl:Reginald Cattermole Cattermole, Reginald Cattermole, Reginald Cattermole, Reginald Cattermole, Reginald Cattermole, Reginald Cattermole, Reginald Cattermole, Reginald